Carnelian
Carnelian was a female SkyWing warrior with battle-scarred, scarlet colored scales, red wings, and orange eyes. On Queen Ruby's orders, she was forced to attend the Jade Mountain Academy in the Jade Winglet. She was clawmates with Moonwatcher and Kinkajou. Carnelian was a loyal soldier to Queen Ruby and only attended the academy because her Queen ordered her to. Carnelian believed she should be guarding the SkyWing Palace instead. She and Bigtail were accidentally killed in the dragonflame cactus explosion set off by Sora in the history cave in an attempt to kill Icicle out of revenge. Biography ''Moon Rising Moonwatcher saw Carnelian in the sleeping quarters and realized that the SkyWing would rather fight in battles than go to school with other tribes by reading Carnelian's mind. When Carnelian first met her claw-mates, she refused to tell them her name. Kinkajou suggested they call her "Friendly" until they discovered her real name. Moon said that she "thought her name was Carnelian," a name Kinkajou declared was "pretty." Carnelian complained about how Kinkajou talked all day and Moon talked at night, and she glared at Flame due to his past involvement with the Talons of Peace. When Peril entered the mountain, Moon looked for the most calm mind during the arrival. Moon found that it was Carnelian's, as she was wondering if Peril remembered her. Later, while Moon and Qibli tried to stop her from going into the history cave, but she ignored them and walked in anyway, allowing Sora's dragonflame cactus to kill her along with Bigtail and seriously injure Tamarin. ''Escaping Peril Though the prickly SkyWing is no longer among the living, she did somewhat make an appearance; Queen Ruby came to the Jade Mountain Academy to pick up Carnelian's body, which was wrapped in white silk and laid in a cavern on the highest peak of the mountain. Peril said that she had gone up there at night before, but never during the day. She thought that it looked like a place where a spirit could be released, and that the wind blowing the white silk almost made it look as if Carnelian were still breathing. Peril felt remorse for her tribe-mate's death and wished she could've done more to save her. Ruby and several of her subjects argued with Clay, Tsunami, and Sunny over whether Peril was responsible for Carnelian's death; Ruby and the SkyWings were sure that she was, while the three teachers stood by the fact that she wasn't. Clay also pointed out that Peril had tried to save Carnelian, which Ruby found very hard to believe. Personality Carnelian prefers fighting over learning or talking, and looks down on most dragons. She constantly wanted Queen Ruby to take her out of the school and let her go back to the SkyWing Palace to defend it. Despite her harsh attitude, Moon saw from reading Qibli's observant mind, that Carnelian was secretly worried that Ruby and the others would think she was dumb and all of her hopes of advancing to general would be ruined. Carnelian was a bit violent and put up a proud front, but she was secretly insecure. She did not like other dragons at all and rarely interacted with anyone, Umber being a slight exception due to the fact that Carnelian recalled how the MudWings and the SkyWings had been allies in war. She was fiercely loyal to Queen Ruby and would as she said kill Ex-Queen Scarlet herself to protect her queens throne. Trivia * A carnelian is a hard, tough reddish quartz used as a gem. * Her favorite color was red. *She was shown to be opposed to Ex-Queen Scarlet, and would kill Scarlet herself to protect Ruby. *She was one of the few dragonets who wasn't afraid of Peril when she showed up at the academy. *She often dreamed of battle, as seen in Moon Rising. *She was loyal to Queen Ruby, and would do anything she says. *She was afraid of everyone believing she was stupid and that she might not advance to general. Quotes "I'm with igloo-face. If we're supposed to get all snuggly with each other, there shouldn't be any more secrets. Let's make her tell us everything" - ''to the rest of the Jade Winglet about Moon. "''You're noisy." ''- to Kinkajou. ''¨Ï did nothing to deserve this. This punishment of schooling and being forced to live with Ditzy and Mumbles over here. - (thought) ''After Kinkajou annoys her on the first day of school in Moon Rising'' "I'm a loyal subject of Queen Ruby. I'm in the camp that believes Queen Scarlet is dead, and if she isn't, I'd be happy to kill her to protect my queen's throne. I'm here because my queen told me to be, although I should be training with my battalion and guarding her palace, not eating wet fish with a bunch of spineless dragonets. And my favorite color is red." ''- when asked to tell Tsunami and her Winglet about herself. ''"I might literally die of joy." ''- a sarcastic comment after Kinkajou proposed they hang paintings in their sleeping cave. ''"I have fought in fourteen battles! No one giggles at me! Least of all a RainWing who can't even read and knows nothing about war!" "You're an idiot, SandWing. It's perfectly fine in there." ''- one of her last lines, to Qibli, before the explosion that kills her. ''"Three moons, yes. And that's exactly what I mean. It is ''so ''annoying. One of them talks all day and the other one yammers all night." "I'm a warrior. A loyal soldier in Ruby's army, who never did anything to deserve this...this punishment of schooling and being forced to live with Ditzy and Mumbles over there." - about school, Moon, and Kinkajou. Gallery Wings-of-fire-SkyWing.jpg|A typical SkyWing by Joy Ang SkyWingGer.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publication 0-carnelian-aj1.jpg|Real carnelian WoFJadeWingletWiki.png|By Rhyno Bullraq Carnealian- Born to die.png|Carnealian- Born to die CarnelianSkyWing.jpg|By CrookedstarAmazing 9. Carnelian.jpg|Carnelian by Azalea Flying carnelian.jpg|Carnelian VermilionlineartbyHerontheMudWing.png|Carnelian- line art by Joy Ang colored by Heron the MudWing RedSkyWing.png Jademountainacademydonotusewithoutpermissionoryouwillbepunished.jpg|Carnelian is the faint dragon in the back ImageofJadeWinglet.jpeg|By Sahel 14453840309731210528389.jpg|Carnelian in shady blue light by HuskyTheIcewing|link=CarnelianTheBullybyHusky9045 Carnonyx.png|Carnonyx, by Fox GhostCarnelian.png|Ghost Carnelian carnelian.png|Carnelian By RhynoBullraq Jade Winglet.jpg|The Jade Winglet Screen Shot 2016-02-07 at 11.23.42 PM.png CarbyAlaska.png|By Alaska the IceWing 1455601472854-1796774956.jpg|By Snowflake IMG 20160315 134038.jpg|I drew this picture of Carnelian the SkyWing freehand with a mechanical pencil and colored pencils on sketchbook paper. She is the second one of the Jade Winglet dragons I drew. SkyWings are the easiest dragons to draw, in my opinion. ThenextcarbyAlaska.png|A new pic of Carnelian, by Alaska File:7d923c316bf8d875d6ac27c475cc38ca.jpg|Sora and Carnelian Trunswicked Carnelion Ref.png|Carnelian Ref- QueenClam For the skywings by light star does art-d9o41qf.jpg FirstSkyWing.jpeg Carneliaan.png|By JB Real Carnelian.jpeg|Real Carnelian Category:Characters Category:MR Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Jade Winglet Category:Deceased Category:Soldiers Category:EP Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Minor Characters Category:Second Arc